25 Juni
by ciu-chan
Summary: Tujuh hari setelah mendengarnya, Aomine mendapati bahwa ramalan Oha Asa tidak sepenuhnya salah. Future!AU.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : Shounen-ai. Isi tidak jelas. OOC. Typos.**

**Pairing : AomineKise. _O__nesided_ KasamatsuKise. MidorimaTakao. AkashiFurihata. MurasakibaraHimuro. KagamiKuroko.**

* * *

18 Juni

Matahari yang tambah terik membuatku malas bergerak. Kulihat jam di dinding, 08.15. Ah, ada keringat yang mengalir di pungungguku. Kugeser tubuhku yang mulai tidak nyaman. Karena terlalu bersemangat, tubuhku berbenturan dengan tembok sebelah. Kepalaku terasa hampir pecah dan aku mengerang kesakitan. Hal itu membuatku terbangun seketika.

Bunyi ponsel di meja tidak membuatku bergerak. Pasti itu Satsuki.

Satu hal yang berputar di kepalaku sekarang. Hari ini ulang tahun Kise. Pemuda pirang yang sejak awal memang mengangguku. Senyum berlebihan dan air mata buaya miliknya entah berapa kali mempengaruhiku. Di waktu tertentu ia akan tersenyum meski terlihat akan menangis. Dia jarang marah. Ia cukup meninggikan suaranya dan menggerutu sepanjang hari–itu pertanda ia sedang dalam kondisi hati yang buruk. Pekerjaannya sebagai model tentu membuat dirinya tampil dengan indah. Tatapan polos yang kadang kelewat bodoh, membuatku berdesir nyaman–yang sekali-sekali menjengkelkan. Menerbang ribuan kupu-kupu dari perut hingga ke tenggorokan yang membuatku tak bersuara saat berbicara berdua dengannya.

Seharusnya aku mempersiapkan hadiah dari kemarin. Aku ingin menjadi yang paling pertama memberikan hadiah untuknya. Kurasa yang paling terakhir. Biar dia menangis haru nantinya. Aku tertawa atas pikiranku tadi. Lucu, air mata yang mengalir di pipinya menjadi hal lain dalam hidupku. Cantik. Namun tidak semempesona wajah cerahnya.

Belum kuangkat tubuhku dari tempat tidur. Ponselku berbunyi lagi disertai getaran sampai kukira akan jatuh dari meja. Suara kodok bernyanyi. Ringtone khusus untuk si Oha Asa freak itu. Penasaran melihatnya–sebab ia tidak pernah meneleponku, mengirim pesan saja tidak pernah–kuambil dengan gerakan lambat. Tidak mempedulikan ocehan si rambut hijau nantinya. Kubuka dan yang kudengar darinya adalah,

"Virgo hari ini kau diurutan paling terakir. Berjaga-jagalah. Kalau perlu sepuluh kali lebih waspada dari biasanya. Tidak ada masalah dengan bintang lain, jadi kau bisa bebas berinteraksi. Hanya perlu berhati-hati sendiri. Tidak tahu apa yang akan menantimu nanti," suara panjang sebelah sana beresonansi di telinga kananku dan keluar di sebelah kiri. Nasehat atau pembicaraan tidak penting ini, telah merusak seluruh pagiku.

Kuerangkan kata, "iya, iya, terimakasih," dengan nada tidak ada rasa terima kasih sama sekali–sebelum ia membicarakan tentang _lucky item_.

Terdengar suara tertawa berdering sebelum hubungan telepon dimatikan. Kutebak itu adalah partner baru Midorima. Siapa namanya? Lupakan, aku tidak peduli.

Kulempar selimutku asal. Kubuka jendela lebar-lebar. Udara segar berhembus masuk. Kuambil beberapa potong pakaian dan beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi. Untuk beberapa saat kubiarkan basah dikucuran air dingin. Suhu yang berbeda drastis akan membuat mataku terbuka lebar-lebar.

Kukeringkan rambutku setelah selesai mandi. Ayah dan ibuku sudah pergi–mereka berencana pulang sebentar ke kampung halaman. Tinggal aku sendiri di rumah. Tercium bau panekuk samar. Baiklah, aku bangun cukup terlambat–jujur, aku tak pernah bangun sepagi ini jika hari libur. Kumakan cepat kurang dari lima menit. Bahkan tidak kukunyah.

Ponselku berbunyi lebih keras. Kali ini Satsuki pasti meneleponku–sebab, pesan darinya tidak kunjung kubalas.

Aku mendengus, kubuka ponselku, kuucapkan, Apa?

Satsuki membalas, "Setidaknya kau temui Ki-chan!"

Oke, ide yang cukup bagus. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya muka untuk menemuinya. Kutolak dirinya. Sudah kuduga, akhir minggu kemarin ia akan membicarakan perasaanya dengan jelas. Di sana ada Kasamatsu, orang yang diam-diam kuketahui bahwa ia menyukai Kise. Pemuda pirang itu sendiri juga menyayangi sang _senpai_, yang tidak kutahu seperti apa.

Aku tahu ia menyukaiku, melalui bagaimana wajahnya cerah selama aku ada bersamanya.

"…kurasa mawar juga boleh, hmm… atau kau berikan cincin saja, Dai-chan? Kau menyukai, Ki-chan, 'kan?" lanjut Satsuki yang kudengar sebagian–terlalu ribut dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Nah, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Berkeliaran di sekitar studio pemotretan Kise. Mencari-cari keberadaannya. Kuintip sedikit dari gerbang, sepi tidak ada orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar gedung sebelah kiri sana. Biasanya Kise selalu melakukan pemotretan di sana.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang dia lakukan, ya? Latihan basket? Di rumah? Ada acara? Atau ada pemotretan di luar?

Ah! Spontan kuteriakkan dua huruf itu. Aku berbalik, melangkahkan kakiku ke pusat kota. Dua hari sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, ia menyinggung soal pemotretan di dekat tempat aku bekerja. Sayangnya, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bekerja hari ini. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan mencariku, 'kan?

Aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun belum siap kuungkapkan. Dia model. Aku polisi biasa. Pendapatanku tidak seberapa. Akan sangat mengejutkan bila besok di koran dituliskan tentang hubungan antara model dan polisi kampung. Aku _sih_ acuh saja. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan reputasi Kise. Selain itu, ada hal yang amat menganggu. Dia dan aku, sama. Sama-sama laki-laki.

Bagus. Kini di hari liburku, aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di pusat perbelanjaan. Memakai kaos biru yang cukup sesuai dengan kulit gelapku ini. Untungnya, aku tidak lupa menyisir rambutku. Celana berbahan denim dan sepatu warna hitam-biru.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Melihat-lihat ke dalam toko. Di belokan beberapa meter dari sini ada toko bunga–Kise suka sekali melihat ke dalam sana saat kami berdua berjalan-jalan bersama. Di sebelah toko pakaian sana, ada café es krim. Café nomor dua yang menyajikan es krim terenak, setelah es krim batang yang kumakan dengan Kise saat pertama kali pergi bersama dengan yang lain sebagai tim reguler.

Kupelototkan mataku, kemudian menutupnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kasamatsu dan Kise, sedang bersama. Pemuda pirang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan topi coklat–menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kasamatsu sendiri terlihat cukup mempesona untuk ukuran pekerja kantoran. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Kise menaruh kacamata hitamnya di kantung, sebelum menyentuh ujung cangkir es krim dengan jarinya yang lentik. Meraih sendoknya lalu mengambil bagian yang memiliki rasa coklat.

Aku suka melihat Kise memakan es krim. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan gerakan cepat, namun menyesap rasanya lambat. Sesekali menjilat bibirnya. Atau mengulumnya sampai semuanya lumer di mulut kemudian baru menelannya.

Kasamatsu menyeruput minumannya. Menatap Kise dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa–entah karena apa–dan tersenyum masam. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Untuk beberapa detik raut wajah Kise tak berubah. Hingga kerutan samar terlihat di dahi. Matanya menatap Kasamatsu lembut, bibirnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tahan. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya. Mengusap belakang kepalanya. Senyum kecil merekah–tanda meminta maaf. Kasamatsu merubah raut wajahnya, masih terlihat terluka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Kise, diacaknya kasar hingga topi coklat itu terjatuh.

Aku melihat mereka. Sepertinya cukup bersenang-senang. Aku menghembuskan napas sedikit kesal. Kise bukan milikku–sebenarnya, belum–tapi milik semua orang yang mengenalnya. Kise adalah orang yang baik dan hangat. Sifatnya manis sekali. Terkadang terlalu lunak pada orang lain.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan kutinggalkan Kise bersama Kasamatsu di café.

Apa yang sebaiknya kubelikan, ya? Produk kecantikan? Bunga? Perhiasan? Baju? Sepatu? Atau boneka?

Kuacak rambutku singkat, melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku. Sekilas kuingat Kise. Kelihatannya, hari ini aku akan terus kepikiran tentang si pirang. Kemarin, saat ia mengungkapkan perasaanku. Yang pertama kali kulakukan adalah diam. Menghela napas panjang yang terdengar seperti aku kerepotan atas ucapan Kise. Tidak, aku ingin membalas perasaannya saat itu. Tapi, aku terlalu bodoh, dan tidak kunjung memberinya balasan. Ia pulang dengan senyum dipaksakan, pipinya memerah, air matanya mulai membanjir. Dapat ditebak berikutnya, ia melambai lemah dan berjalan cepat-cepat.

Aku sedikit jahat padanya. Hanya saja, aku ingin melihat wajah menangisnya hanya untukku.

Aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat di deretan toko sebelah kiri. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan. Seulas senyum bermain-main di wajahku. Teringat hari pertama aku bertemu dengan Kise. Bodoh, karena aku sengaja melemparinya bola. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin menarik perhatiannya. Rasa haus menyerangku tiba-tiba. Di dekat lapangan sana, ada mesin minuman otomatis. Kulangkahkan kakiku. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit menetes. Kuseka cepat dengan ujung kaos. Baru saja koin akan dimasukkan, aku berhenti sejenak, memutar kepalaku entah berapa derajat, dan menemukan Kise bersama Midorima dan Takao–aku baru ingat–berada di dalam toko cinderamata. Takao dan Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Midorima tersandung. Midorima dengan gaya _tsundere_-nya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah campuran malu dan sakit akibat menghantam lantai.

Kupilih minuman kaleng rasa jeruk, kuteguk perlahan. Mengamati mereka bertiga. Si pendek mengambil beberapa barang disertai amukan Midorima. Berulang kali ia mengambil barang yang salah. Kise mencoba-coba beberapa model kalung yang terbuat dari barang bekas sambil memadukan dengan pakaian yang ia pakai. Dan Midorima sendiri, memilih barangnya, sesekali bertanya-tanya pada pelayan di sana.

Kise tersenyum cermelang, menunjukkan deretan giginya. Disambut tawa Takao dan ucapan singkat dari Midorima.

Midorima dan Takao. Pasangan yang sesuai. Sama-sama melengkapi. Omongan asal Takao akan dibenarkan dengan ucapan rasional Midorima. Pemuda pendek itu selalu ceria yang hampir membuatnya terlihat idiot, Midorima juga masih tidak lepas dari sifat _tsundere_-nya itu. Setelah beberapa bulan lulus kuliah, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap. Aku salut pada Midorima, ia seorang doktor anak-anak. Dan Takao, hmmm, kalau tidak salah ia menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak bersama Tetsu. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Aneh juga, memperhatikan hubungan mereka.

Tiga orang itu keluar setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Kini gantian aku yang masuk. Kuambil salah satu kalung yang sempat Kise lirik. Motif sederhana. Kubayar di kasir dan pergi dari situ.

Hadiah murah seperti ini membuatku kembali berpikir. Apa yang sebaiknya kubeli? Tidak seperti biasanya. Semenjak mengetahui perasaannya padaku, aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Setiap dia ulang tahun, selalu kutraktir es krim batang, kalau tidak main _one-on-one _ di lapangan dekat Teiko. Kini, aku terlalu berbelit-belit memilih hadiah untuknya. Aku mendengus atas kebodohanku.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku hingga tepat di pusat kota. Di jalan sebelah kiri ada sederet toko pakaian dan mainan anak. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan, deretan gedung perkantoran. Aku asal berjalan ke sebelah kanan, menemukan kedai teh yang cukup terkenal. Ibuku sering menceritakan bagaimana enaknya teh itu.

Kudengar suara nyaring Kise. Samar sekali hampir tidak kudengar. Tapi perasaanku berkata ia ada di situ. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku mengintip sebuah toko–tepatnya kedai teh, kali ini. Aku melonjak terkejut melihat Kise bersama Akashi. Si kapten iblis itu berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup sebelum Akashi tersenyum lembut padanya. Bagus, aku seperti melihat pemandangan bencana alam.

Kise mengucapkan sesuatu bersamaan menunjuk meja yang kosong. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan suasana canggung, sampai seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka. Si pemuda berambut coklat, memberikan sesuatu pada Kise. Kotak kecil. Dibalas dengan wajah bingung Kise lalu senyum kekanak-kanakkan. Akashi berdeham, membuat mereka berdua diam. Seperti waktu dulu, aura iblis Akashi belum berubah, nampaknya.

Melihat mereka tertawa–meski kebanyakan Kise dan si pemuda berambut coklat–membuatku jadi kesal. Andai saja aku sudah membeli hadiahku, mungkin aku akan ikut masuk ke sana. Semakin dilihat, Kise membuat hatiku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku memilih memutar. Sambil tersenyum, aku senang melihat Akashi sedikit berubah. Ia terlihat lebih rupawan dan seperti seorang _gentleman_–aku mendengus memikirkannya. Wajahnya terlihat segar. Tentu, aku tidak akan lupa bahwa ia telah menjadi pemilik perusahaan keluarganya. Si pemuda berambut coklat itu memang terlihat seperti orang biasa, hanya saja ada yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari orang lain. Apa itu? Aku tidak tahu, yang penting ia bisa meluluhkan hati besi Akashi.

Matahari mulai naik ke atas. Sudah jam sebelas rupanya. Pantas saja perutku mulai berbunyi. Aku melewati beberapa toko pakaian. Kulihat poster Kise sedang memakai pakaian musim panas. Dia memang model terkenal. Tentu akan susah berhubungan dengannya. Aku tak ingin dia menyesal jika aku menerimanya. Aku takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi.

Bau roti bakar menghentikan pikiranku. Betul, perutku lapar dan aku butuh makan. Aku membeli dua potong roti bakar dan memakannya selagi panas. Suara anak kecil bersahut-sahutan menghentikan aksi menelanku. Aku menoleh ke toko boneka yang sedang cuci gudang.

Aku merasa, tidak buruk juga melihat-lihat. Di sana ada berbagai macam boneka. Satsuki pasti akan menyukainya, termasuk Kise, lain kali kali aku akan mengajak mereka. Deretan antrian di depan dua kasir. Beberapa anak berlarian sambil melempar-lemparkan boneka mereka. Cukup susah memilih boneka. Boneka dengan kualitas baik namun harga murah. Kuedarkan pandangan di rak atas. Hanya boneka-boneka beruang warna-warni berukuran besar. Satu boneka kecil menyembul hampir tak terlihat di tengah-tengah mereka. Boneka rubah warna emas dengan pita biru gelap. Kuulaskan seringai singkat, boneka ini mengingatkanku pada si Kise bodoh itu.

Kutunggu lima menit di antrean. Mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh, lalu beranjak keluar. Memikirkan kegiatan yang kulakukan setelah ini.

Suara ribut dari sebuah toko pakaian sampai ke pendengaranku. Para wanita berteriak-teriak layaknya penggemar yang bertemu dengan idolanya. Rasa penasaran menghampiri, kupegang erat kedua tas plastik di tangan kiriku, berjalan menuju kerumunan itu.

Toko pakaian itu menjual berbagai macam pakaian untuk laki-laki. Hari ini sedang mengadakan diskon hingga lima puluh persen. _Well_, rupanya hari ini banyak acara diskon…

Seorang pemuda cantik, dengan tahi lalat di sudut mata sebelah kanannya sedang memegang beberapa kaos berukuran sangat besar. Di sampingnya, pemuda berperawakan tinggi-besar dengan lahap mengunyah _snack_ yang baru saja ia buka–mengangguk-angguk setuju. Di sambung lagi dengan kekehan ceria. Pemilik senyuman itu, Kise.

Salahkan ramalan Oha Asa-nya Midorima. Hari ini Virgo tidak sial, malah beruntung menurutku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, memandangi mereka bertiga. Kise bercuap-cuap di samping Murasakibara. Dan si pemilik tahi lalat itu tersenyum anggun. Untuk ukuran seorang cowok, dia benar-benar terlihat elegan. Murasakibara memilih pendamping yang manis. Ia terlihat sebagai orang yang sabar–terutama, menghadapi sifat dan sikap si raksasa itu. Saat di Teiko, aku mengira Murasakibara akan memilih Akashi. Nyatanya, sekarang ia bersama dengan–kalau tidak salah–kakaknya Kagami.

Aku sudah tidak sabar memberikannya boneka rubah ini. Meski murahan, aku yakin ia akan senang melihatku membawa hadiah ini. Sebagai tambahan… apa aku perlu membeli bunga? Ah, aku terlalu banyak macam. Lebih baik aku pulang dan bersiap-siap ke rumahnya nanti malam.

Matahari mulai tak terlihat di balik awan, cuaca mendung. Ramalan cuaca memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Air belum turun dari langit, masih menggantung di atas sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia tunggu.

Pulang dari situ, aku menemukan Tetsu dengan pasangan hidupnya–Kagami. Mereka hidup bahagia sampai sekarang. Mirip seperti cerita dongeng. Setelah lulus SMA, mereka memutuskan untuk kuliah dan tinggal di asramanya bersama. Berhubung Kagami berasal dari Amerika, tentu cinta sesama jenis dilegalkan. Tidak seperti di Jepang–mereka semua berpikiran sempit.

Kagami nampak lebih dewasa dan Tetsu seperti biasa–memasang wajah polos yang kaku tanpa ekspresi. Agak susah mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Yang kupahami adalah begitu hidupnya Tetsu sekarang. Kagami menjadi cahaya yang nyaris sempurna bagi Tetsu–mengingat sempurna itu tidak mungkin.

Anjing kecil yang mirip dengan Tetsu, berlari kecil di samping mereka. Cincin di jemari manis kiri mereka sedikit silau saat terpantul cahaya matahari samar. Kini mereka sudah bersama. Tidak jauh beda dari pasangan yang kulihat sebelumnya. Tinggal aku dan Kise yang belum melangkah lebih jauh. Sebenarnya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan jujur saja belum kulakukan.

Kali ini, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh enam, aku akan melakukannya.

Aku nyaris tertawa melihat Kagami dengan muka merah mencium dahi Tetsu canggung. Kedua kepala mereka berbenturan cukup keras. Kagami bolak-balik meminta maaf, Tetsu sendiri mengelus dahinya dan tersenyum singkat.

Aku memutar tubuhku, menyeberangi jalan dan masuk ke toko perhiasan yang cukup terkenal di sekitar sini. Toko ini sudah berdiri lama, bahkan semenjak ayahku melamar ibuku. Haha, kali ini aku yang akan melamar.

Aku tidak punya uang begitu banyak. Cukup untuk membeli sebuah cincin biasa berbahan perak. Kise seharusnya bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari ini, tapi aku harap ia sudah cukup bahagia mendapat ini. Aku berjanji akan membelikannya lagi saat aku punya uang nanti.

Aku tersenyum kecut pada dompetku yang sekarang kosong. Kurasa untuk dua bulan ke depan, aku akan makan mie instan.

Kutengadahkan kepala, melihat langit yang ditutupi awan. Buru-buru kulangkahkan kakiku pulang ke rumah.

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Kise. Setengah jam berlalu, aku bingung sebaiknya pakaian apa yang kukenakan… jas? Atau kemeja saja?

Akhirnya, aku keluar dengan kaos putih biasa, celana jeans, serta sepatu yang tadi siang kupakai. Tidak lupa dengan kalung mau pun bonekanya.

Hanya satu yang kurang. Bunga.

_Well_, nggak mungkin kan kalau aku berhutang. Jadi aku pergi tanpa bunga.

Cahaya mentari terlihat bersinar lembut, jingga cerah di bagian yang tidak tertutupi awan. Aku tidak membawa payung. Semoga aku diijinkan Kise untuk berada di rumahnya hingga hujan reda.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa ada yang janggal. Entah di sudut mana hatiku akan ada yang hilang. Napasku terasa berat, namun kubuang pikiranku. Sekarang tujuan utamaku adalah mengejutkan Kise.

Aku berhenti sejenak, menemukan seorang nenek terjatuh di hadapanku. Aku langsung membantunya. Membereskan barang belanjaannya yang tercecer sepanjang trotoar. Siapa cucu yang berani-berani meninggalkan seorang nenek di tengah kota sendirian, hah?!

Ia berterima kasih padaku, sebelum aku pergi ia menarik ujung kaosku, mengatakan sesuatu samar yang tidak jelas. Kubalas dengan seulas senyum.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi hingga aku dapat menemui Kise. Akan kutebus kesalahanku waktu itu dan mengatakan sejujurnya. Peduli setan tentang Kasamatsu itu, ataupun lupakan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Aku mencintainya.

* * *

25 Juni

Kise menangis sambil berjalan cepat. Aku berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

"Hei, Kise! Aku bilang tunggu! Bisa kau berhenti sebentar?! Woi, Kise!" panggil sebisaku. Dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku. Bagus, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak suka caranya menangis kali ini. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang besar. Di saat bersamaan, Kise nampak marah.

Aku mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi, saat Kise memperlambat gerakannya.

"Hei, Kise. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali membolos pemotretanmu, 'kan? Kau bisa dipecat, lho," ucapku sambil menggosok belakang leherku.

"Aominecchi, kali ini aku sudah meminta ijin manajerku untuk tidak kerja hari ini," balas Kise setelah bungkam beberapa menit. Ia tetap berjalan. Mengenggamkan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Poninya terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya cukup pucat. Apa dia sakit?

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Kau mengacuhkanku dari tadi. Sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajahku. Apa aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu marah? Kau juga jarang makan. Lihat," aku menunjuk tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Punggung Kise terlihat lemah, napasnya juga lambat-lambat seakan tidak ingin bernapas ,"kau kurus sekali Kise. Makanlah yang banyak. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di kedai ramen nanti sore?"

Lagi-lagi Kise tidak membalas. "Kelihatannya…" kutahan ucapanku, menunggu reaksinya barang sekejap saja, "kau benar-benar marah padaku, ya?" kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitarku.

"Aominecchi…"

Kise tersenyum kecil, singkat, dan serapuh mungkin.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Kise. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya langsung padamu minggu lalu. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Lihat matamu bengkak," sambungku lagi, melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Aominecchi, jangan tinggalkan aku…" air mata kembali menuruni pipinya. "Kumohon, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau kembali…" aku mengerang kesal "jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Stop, Kise! Hentikan tangisan menyebalkanmu itu. Atau kau akan kupukul!" kusiapkan kepalan tangan di sisi kananku. Kise masih menangis. Biasanya ia akan melompat ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi, kali ini ia tidak melakukannya.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak ulang tahun saat itu. Seharusnya, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku saat itu. Seandainya saja aku yang pergi menemuimu saat itu, kau tidak akan pergi dariku…"

Aku tersentak. Apa yang dia katakan? Mengenai apa? Kenapa dia bicara begitu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali?

"Kise, cukup, jangan menangis. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Akashi agar kau menghentikan tangisanmu itu?" kutanya, namun tidak kunjung kudengar balasannya. "Baiklah, kita akan main _one-on-one_ nanti sore, bagaimana?"

Kise memeluk dirinya sendiri, "aku sudah berusaha menghentikan air mata ini. Tapi nggak bisa berhenti, bagaimana ini Aominecchi?" suaranya meninggi, menekankan namaku seputus asanya.

"Shhh… dasar bodoh." Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua lengannya. Jatuh terduduk.

Kucoba memeluknya. Akan kubagikan kehangatan yang kumiliki. Aku berhenti ketika sentuhanku tidak dapat menyampaikan apa-apa lagi. Kutatap kedua tanganku. Akhirnya aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagus, seharusnya aku bilang sendiri bahwa diriku yang bodoh.

Aku tertawa atas apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin mengajaknya ke toko boneka itu. Aku ingin melihat senyumannya lagi. Aku ingin menyampaikan apa yang kurasa semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu.

Kini, aku mendapat apa yang kuinginkan, air mata hanya untukku.

Kudapati bahwa ramalan Oha Asa tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang sial hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi…" bisiknya sepelan mungkin yang ia harapkan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar–namun, aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Aku menciumnya transparan. Mendekap tubuhnya dengan segala yang bisa kulakukan. Kulihat ke jemari manis kirinya. Cincin berukirkan perasaanku padanya.

Kuucapkan dengan penuh penyesalan, "Kise berhentilah menangis. Air mata tidak cocok untukmu. Aku suka wajah tersenyummu seratus kali lipat. Tolong simpan cincin itu, jika terlalu berat untukmu kau boleh membuangnya. Satu permintaanku, tolong jangan lupakan aku. Dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Lagipula kali ini pun adalah salahku…"

* * *

_Setelah 7 hari orang meninggal. Arwahnya akan kembali ke sisi orang yang paling dia cintai._


End file.
